Where it all began
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: When Time Lords are 8 years old they go through initiation, staring into the Time Vortex, before joining the academy. In this story staring into the Vortex is what gives little Time Lords and Ladies their names. This is where it all began. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.


**(A.N) I know I still have to update my other stories but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I didn't sleep at all last night so I decided 'what the hell' and wrote it. The idea behind it is that instead of choosing their names the Vortex told them what their names would be. Plus I wanted to write prophecies. Ok so I hope you enjoy I'll explain the prophecies at the end.**

Today is important for all twenty of the eight year olds standing in the moonlit clearing. They had been chosen, for they showed the ability few of their race had, the ability to see time. You see these aren't ordinary children, they are an alien race from Gallifrey and have been born with the skills necessary to become Time Lords. Some say Time Lords are the next step in evolution for Gallifrey inhabitants and it was decided that they should leave guiding not only their own planet but the entirety of time and space to them.

Most would be honored and strive to do good by those who entrusted them this responsibility, but two boys standing with their families mourned for the childhood they were about to lose and dreaded the life of duty they were forced to pursue in its place.

"My future Lords and Ladies, today is your initiation ceremony. This day will define the rest of your time in the academy and therefore the rest of your lives. "The instructor stood in a long red cloak with golden trimmings. He swept his gaze over the families all standing in a line facing him. "I will explain how the initiation is done and then we will begin. There will be no talking, and no one can leave until the entire ceremony is completed." He waits for some sign of confirmation from each family before beginning again. "This" he points to a deep crack that soaks up the light from the lit torches surrounding it. "Is the Untempered Schism. You will look into it and I will look into you. If you pass you will know the name the Time Vortex has chosen for you and you will be known as that name from then on. Say your new name out loud and Oracle will know if u will have and prophecies attached to it."

A scoff came from the right. One of the obviously wealthy families had looks of disbelief on their faces. "You mean to tell me prophecies are real and were just supposed to believe that this kid knows them. Impossible." The father scoffs again. The instructor steps forward and is about to speak until Oracle raises his hand.

The oracle is young, so young the only ones he is older than are the eight year olds. The most notable feature however is not his age, but that he is blind. He steps forward no hesitation, no fear, no assistance as if he isn't really blind but his glazed eyes show the truth. "You think just because I'm young. Younger than you, that you know better but I can tell you how untrue that statement really is. Ten years ago I stood where your children are standing now and I can tell you for every child one of three events will happen. One your child will go insane from the power the Vortex holds. Two, they will run. It doesn't matter if it's now or a few weeks or a few hundred years, they will run and they will never stop. Three, the vortex will make them stronger someway. I happen to be in this third category. I stared into the vortex and it traded sight for sight. I can see further into possible times than the oldest and most trained Time Lords, and all or the benefit of our kind."

Oracle stood right in front of the chastised father as he finished talking. The weight of Oracle's sightless gaze caused the man to bow his head in respect. "Forgive me Oracle I spoke out of ignorance. I won't let it happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Oracle nodded his head and went back to his place beside the Schism. "Let's begin."

The instructor called the first name and a girl stumbles forward. She gazes within the Vortex and freezes. "Coach" escapes her mouth and she turns away. A cloak is dropped on her shoulders and it weighs down her small body. As each name is called another comes from the child's lips. Agent, Farmer, Data, X, Corporal, Rec, Sir, May. Each child having different reactions but their eyes, their eyes are the same.

They stared into the heart of an unknown, untamable beast, and something stared back into them. It felt as if an ancient presence had filled their mind completely and left no corner untouched or secret uncovered. The emptiness they felt now after looking away from the Vortex made it more apparent that something incomprehensible had entered their minds.

It's understandable how some had gone crazy or chose to run from this feeling of emptiness. Some of them knew they had already fallen down those thought processes. The emptiness. It's so lonely that it hurts. They just want it to stop. Why won't it stop?

As for the prophecies, none were worth mentioning. A warning for Truth, the boy who wants to enter the world of politics. Encouragement for the future researchers' and the arranged marriages.

And now two boys are left. The same two boys who understood the weight that was being placed on their shoulders. "Koschei" the boy walked forward, palms clasped together behind his back so no one could see them shaking. He stares into the Vortex and the vortex stares back.

"Master" he says unknowingly echoing the name that is being screamed in his head. The voice fades as he turns away but it has left something behind. He likens the noise to hearts beating before dismissing the idea. No they are more like drums, the drums meant for summoning men to war.

The Oracle steps forward and brushes the boy's temples. "I'm sorry young one, but they will never stop." He takes a deep breath and speaks once more.

 _ **It shall be known as the year that never was**_

 _ **Blinded by the false weapon, never noticing the ones yourself created**_

 _ **When the moment comes that the brother becomes the father**_

 _ **It is the Wife who will end the son**_

 _ **The father by the man who knocks for times**_

The Oracle stood back while everyone processed what was said. Koschei, no, Master smiled. He is important he was chosen. With the cloak on his shoulders he walked back to the others. The manic grin clear on his face caused the others to shift nervously.

"And lastly, Theta" the instructor called to the small boy who will do many great and terrible things. Theta stands in front of the Vortex and his desire to run is stronger than ever. He doesn't want this, this responsibility. He wants to travel the universe and all of time in every regeneration's form. /he wants to learn as much as he can and immerse himself so deeply he never has to look back not observe like the rest of his people.

The Vortex sees this, admires this, and names him "Doctor". The Doctor turns to the Oracle and smiles. Oracle steps up once again stumbles and gasps at what only e can see. "So bright, so much love, but pain, unimaginable pain and rage young one." He closes his eyes and speaks.

 _ **Orange skies and mountains of red NO MORE**_

 _ **The thief forever running forever known**_

 _ **The Oncoming Storm. Destroyer of Worlds. Doctor Who?**_

 _ **His constant companion never shall they stay separated**_

 _ **The Goddess. His Pink and Yellow Rose. Bad Wolf.**_

 _ **They are and shall always be Legends of Time**_

The Oracle steps away after personally draping the cloak on Doctor's shoulders. Legends of Time? He couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for him.

… **..**

 **(A.N) Done! So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Go work on your other stories and stop wasting my time? So as I was writing the scene with Oracle and snooty father all I could imagine was Godric from True blood. I tried to make an air of silent power around him. Ok on to the prophecies. Tell me if you had already figured them out.**

 **Master: It shall be known as the year that never was** (the episodes) **Blinded by the false weapon, never noticing the ones yourself created** (false weapon that Martha was supposedly building. And the ones he never noticed was the network the doctor used and Lucy because of the way he treated her) **When the moment comes that the brother becomes the father(** I always thought the doctor looked like a father telling his son that no matter what he does he will always love and forgive him. Plus they were childhood friends that were really close thus brothers) **It is the Wife who will end the son** (Lucy was the one to kill him) **The father by the man who knocks for times** (still following that family analogy the doctor is killed when he trades places with Wilfred)

 **Doctor:** **Orange skies and mountains of red NO MORE** (end of Gallifrey Doctor declaring no more at the time war) **The thief forever running forever known** (stole the Tardis never stopped running) **The Oncoming Storm. Destroyer of Worlds. Doctor Who?** (Seriously I just love bad ass doctor all time lord rage) **His constant companion never shall they stay separated** (Rose and the doctor together forever in the Tardis as it should be) **The Goddess. His Pink and Yellow Rose. Bad Wolf.** (No really love the idea of Rose being changed from the Vortex and her being called pink and yellow. Oh and the episode? Movie? Where she gets turned into a statue. Lady fortune aka goddess status) **They are and shall always be Legends of Time** (once again Rose and the doctor in the Tardis saving all of time and space becoming living legends)

 **Okay so the last part wasn't really a prophecy just me trying to sneak in a little Rose/Doctor pairing.**


End file.
